sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Crazy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '미치겠어 (Crazy)right|260px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' It's *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' OK, you got me going crazy I don't know what to do, I need you TEEN TOP! oh yeah I need you baby, baby, baby (Oh Oh Oh) Annyeongiran mareun hajimara (yeah) I want you Babe Babe Babe (Oh Oh Oh) Wae iri sarangi himdeungeonji Neo jebal Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I need you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you girl Daeche arisonghan ni sogeul nan al su eobtjanha Mwohaneun geoya wae iri yeollagi an dwae Hoksi dareun saramirado saenggingeoya? Bogosipdan mariya igeon jeongmal aniya Nae jeonhwa wae pihae neo jangnanchijima! Shilgamjochado najiranha Neo hana gyeote eobseuni na Maeilmaeil haruharuga naegen geujeo jiokgata! Jukdorok neomu apeunde michil deusi himdeunde Niga jjijeonoheun nae mam na eotteokhae I need you baby, baby, baby (Oh Oh Oh) Annyeongiran mareun hajimara (yeah) I want you Babe Babe Babe (Oh Oh Oh) Wae iri sarangi himdeungeonji Neo jebal Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I need you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you girl Daeche arisonghan ni sogeul nan al su eobtjanha Michin deut jiuryeogo aesseobwado da soyongeomneun naemam Amuri bwado naegen ojik neo hanappunin naemam You're the One! One! Can't get u outta Ma mind Bureujido motal neol mot ijeo ulgoisseo naman Geumbang ichyeojigetji mwo jamkkan Hadeon nareun jakku neureoga Doraolkkeoran chakgak Goerophineungeol Amuraedo ireoda neottaeme michigesseo Dorawa dorawa yeogiseo gidarilkke I need you baby, baby, baby (Oh Oh Oh) Annyeongiran mareun hajimara (yeah) I want you Babe Babe Babe (Oh Oh Oh) Wae iri sarangi himdeungeonji Neo jebal Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I need you girl Stop Stop Breaking my heart, I love you girl Daeche arisonghan ni sogeul nan al su eobtjanha I love u girl, Oh my girl Ni saenggage na jeongmal michigesseo I miss u girl, Oh my girl Oneulttara niga bogo sipjanha~ One two three four Everybody come on! Here we Go! Teen Top Go Go! Put your Hands up High! High! (Yeah, yeah) One two three four Everybody come on! Here we go! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Teen Top Go Go! Put your Hands up High! High! Put you hands up High! 'Español' Ok, Me estás volviendo loco No sé qué hacer Te Necesito TEEN TOP! (Oh~ Si!) Te Necesito Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) No me digas Adiós (Si) Te Quiero Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? Por favor.. Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Necesito Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Eres tan insegura, no puedo entenderte ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo llegar a Ti? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien más? Te extraño, esto de verdad no puede ser ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Deja de jugar Aunque todavía no me he dado cuenta del todo Desde que no estás a mi lado Todos los días son como un infierno para mí Duele a muerte, es tan difícil, Estoy a punto de enloquecer ¿Qué hago con mi corazón que hiciste pedazos? Te Necesito Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) No me digas Adiós (Si) Te Quiero Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? Por favor.. Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Necesito Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Eres tan insegura, no puedo entenderte Volviéndome loco trato de borrarte de mi corazón pero no puedo, No importa cómo lo vea Sólo existes tú para mí, Eres la Única Única No puedo sacarte de mi mente Aunque no puedo llamarte tampoco puedo olvidarte así que sólo estoy llorando Hubo días en los que pensaba que te había olvidado pero sólo por un momento, mis ilusiones de que vuelvas siguen creciendo y están torturándome Si esto sigue así me volveré loco por tu culpa Regresa, Regresa; Yo estaré aquí esperándote Te Necesito Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) No me digas Adiós (Si) Te Quiero Nena Nena Nena (Oh Oh Oh) ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? Por favor.. Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Necesito Nena Deja Deja de romper mi corazón, Te Amo Nena Eres tan insegura, no puedo entenderte Te Amo Nena, Oh Mi Nena ~ De tanto pensar en ti me volveré loco Te Extraño Nena, Oh Mi Nena ~ Hoy te extraño mucho más Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro! Vamos Todos! Aquí Vamos! TEEN TOP vamos vamos! Pon tus manos arriba arriba (Oh Oh) Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro! Vamos Todos! Aquí Vamos! (Oh Oh Oh Oh) TEEN TOP vamos vamos! Pon tus manos arriba arriba Pon tus manos arriba 'Hangul' Ok, you got me going crazy Don’t know what to do I need you Teen Top oh yeah I need you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 안녕이란말은 하지말아 (yeah) I want you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 왜 이리사랑이 힘든거지 너제발 Stop stop breaking my heart (I love you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart (I need you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart (I love you girl) 대체 아리송한 니 속을 난알수없잖아 뭐하는 거야 왜 이리 연락이 안돼? 혹시 다른 사람이라도 생긴거야? 보고싶단 말이야 이건 정말 아니야 내전화 왜피해 너 장난치지마! 실감조차도 나질않아 너 하나 곁에 없으니 나 매일매일 하루하루 내겐 그저 지옥같아! 죽도록 너무 아픈데 미칠 듯이 힘든데 니가찢어놓은 내맘 나어떡해? I need you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 안녕이란말은 하지말아 (yeah) I want you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 왜 이리사랑이 힘든거지 너제발 Stop stop breaking my heart, (I love you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart, (I need you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart, (I love you girl) 대체 아리송한 니 속을 난알수없잖아 미친 듯 지우려고 애써봐도 다 소용없는 내맘 아무리 봐도 내겐 오직 너하나뿐인 내 맘 You’re the One! One! Can’t get you outta ma mind 부르지도 못할 널 못잊어 울고있어 나만 금방 잊혀지겠지 뭐잠깐! 하던 날은 자꾸늘어가 돌아올꺼란 착각! 괴롭히는걸 아무래도 이러다 너땜에 미치겠어 돌아와 돌아와 여기서 기다릴께 I need you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 안녕이란말은 하지말아 (yeah) I want you baby baby baby (Oh Oh Oh) 왜 이리사랑이 힘든거지 너제발 Stop stop breaking my heart, (I love you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart, (I need you girl) Stop stop breaking my heart, (I love you girl) 대체 아리송한 니 속을 난알수없잖아 I love you girl oh my girl 니 생각에 나정말 미치겠어 I miss you girl oh my girl 오늘따라 니가 보고싶잖아 One two three four Everybody come on, here we go! Teen Top go go! Put your hands up high! (Yeah, yeah) One two three four Everybody come on, here we go! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Teen Top go go! Put your hands up high! high! Put your hands up high! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop